User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 11
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Papa Louie, Quinn and Jojo became friends? Doom to us all! Anyway, everyone noticed that there wasn't any challenge, so Scooter decided to be sneaky and found me, but my interns found her first and told me what to say through an earpiece, the challenge was easy and difficult, everybody had to refuse eating delicious food that they haven't eaten in days. James won immunity, and surprisingly, he found the immunity idol, and felt sorry for Jojo and gave him the idol. So Quinn was taken off the island. Six remain, six awesome obstacles today. Find out on the remaining time here of six seconds on Total Drama Papa Louie! (spa hotel) Jojo: Look, I'm sorry I thought you would understand. James: You're not even supposed to be in here. The spa hotel was my win. Jojo: Oh, sorry. (regular cabin) Ninjoy: Final six, yeah! Scooter: We might be the final three right here. Akari: But we have to find a way to get Jojo out of here. Johnny: Hey. Girls: AaaaaaaaaaaaA! Scooter: Please knock next time. Johnny: Hey, sorry if I overheard you, but what if I could join your girls alliance? Ninjoy: We'd love too. :) Akari: We'd love too, but this is a girls alliance. No guys. Maybe we could all pitch in a hope to eliminate Jojo. Johnny: Uh, ok? *confessional: Johnny: I think you all know I only did it for Ninjoy. (Ninjoy overhearing this) Ninjoy: He wanted to join for me? Aw. Not that I care or anything. *end confessional Jojo: OK, so what's the plan again? Oh, right, it's just me, no James. I miss dragging him around. *confessional Jojo: I don't know what it is, I just want him to be by my side. Always. *end confessional Chris: (PA) Good afternoon, campers! Report to the amphitheater for a big announcement. *confessional Ninjoy: I made it to the final six. Now I know I got this in the bag. Akari: I made it to the final six! Yay! Now I can really get up and close with that cash prize. *end confessional Chris: As a prize for making it to the final six, I have given you a fun challenge! You will have to create your own challenge. And for extra fun, pick a name out of this hat, and you will be DOING that person's dare. However, this is AFTER you create the challenge, so you can't make it extra easy or hard for them. So, get creating! Ninjoy: Hmm, they have to tap-dance on a tightrope and they have to not fall into the rocks. Akari: Nobody knows who's doing what challenge. Ninjoy: Right. Scooter: Mine won't be too bad. Akari: Don't assume stuff like that. People like Jojo could get yours. Scooter: What I meant to say was it's not too bad, if you know how to skateboard. Ninjoy and Akari: (smiling) Johnny: Mine is quick, but really hard. *confessional Chris: This is by far the best idea I've seen in my life. These kids are practically torturing themselves! (laughs) *end confessional James: Willow, something about Willow. Chris: Time's up! Take your best dare and return to the amphitheater. *confessional Jojo: I can't wait for everyone else to do my challenge! These guys won't know what hit them! *end confessional Chris: Well, well, well. I've read all of your dares, and they are hilarious! So, in alphabetical order, pick a name out of this hat, and that will be your dare. Akari: Johnny James: Jojo Johnny: Ninjoy Jojo: Scooter Ninjoy: James Scooter: Akari Chris: I'll explain them all. Scooter, your challenge is to find Akari's long-lost motorcycle that she hid herself. Ninjoy, your challenge is to take a pop quiz about Willow. *confessional Ninjoy: Really? A pop quiz about your girlfriend? Hello? This is Total Drama, not Willow-ology! *end confessional Chris: James, you must serve up a dish of French food for Jojo. And Jojo, you must ride this skateboard without any padding! Jojo: No fair! Chris: Hey, it's what you picked. And I saved Akari and Johnny for last, because you two had the worst challenges. Johnny, you have to walk on a slippery tightrope while avoiding to fall in the sharp rocks. And our guest Tohru will be throwing things at you! I added that just for you! Tohru: I can't do that! Chris: Oh, yes you will! Tohru: I would never do anything to hurt anybody here! Honest! Chris: Well, thanks to you, you're honestly fired. Tohru: Can't I still be here? Chris: Fine. And gather everyone around the campfire. Akari's challenge is happening right now. Johnny: You called? Chris: Akari's challenge is happening right now! Akari's challenge: you must- And we're a little off today, time for a little break? Will Akari do her challenge? Will anybody do their challenge for that matter? Stay tuned to find out! *break Chris: And we're back! Akari, you're challenge is so horrifying, so deadly, that everyone is here. So, you must kiss the person next to you! Everyone: *gasp* Scooter and Jojo: *GASP* (they are sitting next to Akari) Akari: *GASP* Chris: Yep. Akari: *sigh* OK, Scooter, this won't hurt a bit. Besides, we'll help each other with both of ours. Chris: No, I meant Jojo. *confessional Akari: Me and my stupid, big mouth. Johnny: I don't think that I made mine at the best of my ability. *end confessional Akari and Jojo: NO! Chris: OK, no point for Akari, she's up for elimination. Everyone else, if you pass your challenge, you get immunity. So, GO!! Scooter: Where to find a bike? James: I have to ask, why French food? Jojo: It's awesome! *confessional James: Horrifyingly awful, he means. *end confessional Ninjoy: There are so many questions! What is Willow's favorite song? What is Willow's favorite drink? Scooter: Just go with the flow, girl! Johnny: I don't think this challenge is humane! Ninjoy: I'm sorry, Johnny! I didn't know you would pick me! I thought that Jojo would take it! Johnny: It's ok, I just-woah! Ninjoy: No, no! Please don't fall! Johnny: I just have one thing to say to you! Ninjoy: What? Johnny: I lo- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ninjoy: Johnny? Johnny! Chris: And Johnny is disqualified because of injury and Ninjoy is out because of distraction! Ninjoy: No, I'll finish! James: No, no! These answers are all wrong. Her pet is a tarantula, not a dog! Her favorite drizzle is licorice, not butterscotch! Chris: And just like that it's down to Scooter and Jojo for immunity! Scooter: (walkie talkie) Ok, so I thought I saw a yellow handle bar, and I think it's here! Akari: Where? Scooter: (walkie talkie) Over by the one tree with Rudy and Scarlett's initials all over it. Chris: Scooter wins invincibility! Everyone else, to the campfire! *bonfire Chris: Well, today there are no marshmallows. Johnny fell off that tightrope and has serious injuries. He broke both legs, both arms, his neck and most of his ribs. So, he has to be shot. Ninjoy: No! Why? Chris: Because I can! Also, the people would be all over my butt to get him to a hospital. Ninjoy: I'll win for us! Chris: Any last words, Johnny? Johnny: M mmmm Mmmm mmm M mmmmmm mmmm Mmmmmm mmmm! (Translation: I hate Jojo and I really hope Ninjoy wins!) (Johnny gets slingshot) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Chris: The final five might act like five year olds, but it's still a show. And with all five and more on Total Drama Papa Louie! Category:Blog posts